Law of Attraction
by Chenda
Summary: Kuroko goes through some turbulent events as he deals with the loss of his boyfriend Wakamatsu. It certainly isn't easy and the people he least expects to meet are the ones that help him find his way.


**This is something that came to mind when I first did one of those list your favorite character 1-8 or something like that and it gave me a prompt to imagine. It was pretty hilarious when I did it so I figured why not actually write it out. Anyhow, this is pure crack and do not assume that I ship any of this other than for comedic value or that I approve of the actions the characters take in the story. Also, this has nothing to do with the actual law of attraction, go figure. It's an unbetaed (since my beta is out for a while) story so be prepared for typos and poor grammar.**

Kuroko woke up like he did every morning and got out of bed. Wakamatsu was soundly sleeping as Kuroko went into their kitchen to prepare breakfast. Their mornings would always start off like this. Pretty soon Wakamatsu would wake up and come rushing out of their bedroom because he was slate for work. Kuroko happily made breakfast as he waited for Wakamatsu to wake up.

"It's 8 am already!?"

Kuroko quietly chuckled to himself as he heard Wakamatsu running around their room attempting to get dressed. Soon enough, Wakamatsu exited their room looking disheveled and grabbed his bento off the counter were Kuroko had left it last night. Before exiting the apartment Wakamatsu told Kuroko that he was going to be late coming home. Kuroko called out to him and gave him another bento since he was going to be staying late. After Wakamatsu took the extra bento and left, Kuroko ate breakfast and then went back to bed. It was probably around noon when Kuroko first received the phone call. It was a phone call from Wakamatsu.

"Listen, I know this is sudden but I'm going away for a while"

"W-what? For how long and why is this so sudden?"

"Tetsuya, I love you, but I can't do this anymore. I can't pretend to be a happy man when I'm not. I don't hate you and I don't want you to hate me but this is how I want things to be …"

"Kousuke stop being selfish and explain what is going on! Why aren't you happy?"

"I met someone 2 years ago and I've been having an affair with them and our flight is departing soon so I have to leave … I thought this was going to happen later down the road but I guess it's now or never …"

"An a-affair? Kousuke you are not explaining yourself! I want clear answers. Who is it? Why are you leaving? Why did you do it? Explain yourself!"

Wakamatsu was silent for a moment and what he said was the last thing Kuroko would hear from in many years, "Furuhashi".

The call had ended and Kuroko was left in shock of what had just happened. Tears were streaming down his face and he could barely choke back the sobs. He was not sure how long he had cried for but the sun had set and the ambience of the Tokyo night life was seeping through his window. A heart-broken Kuroko got dressed and dragged himself out of his, previously their, apartment. He needed something to soothe the pain that his heart had just undergone. He made his way down to a bar that was a couple streets away from where he (and previously Wakamatsu) live. He walked in and plopped himself into the nearest seat.

"Hey that's where my guy was sitting"

Kuroko turned his attention to a petite, brown haired woman. He sighed and said, "Sorry about that …"

He began to get up when she pushed him back down. She smiled at him and said, "I should have clarified that he's my ex now and I can see that you're just a tad heart-broken. The name's Riko."

He stared into her deep caramel eyes and said, "I would love some company."

They started chatting each other up and after several drinks he wasn't even sure what had happened. All he knew is that they had gone somewhere and there was a blur of movement and then everything went black. When he returned to the land of the sober, he was incredibly hung over and his migraine was not helping him maneuver himself around the messy bedroom that had his clothes and bed sheets all over the floor. He wasn't sure if the girl he had met last night was still there, all he could do was barely get dressed and somehow work the doorknob. He didn't even really remember her name. Had it started with an R? A hallway opened up to him and in what remained of his judgement, he knew this was a love hotel.

"Excuse me sir? Do need any help?"

Kuroko recognized that person as an employee at the hotel and was able to mumble out, "The … exit?"

The person understood what he was trying to get at and then slowly directed him to the front entrance. The person as very kind and even helped him get home.

"If you need anything else this is my card," the employee told Kuroko and then waved goodbye. Kuroko could barely read the characters on the card and somehow managed to open his door. He simply collapsed on the floor to his apartment and went back to sleep. When he woke up the sun was high in the sky and it seems there a few flies in the house. As he got up to head to the bathroom, he remembered the business card the love hotel employee had given him. Kuroko turned his head and scanned the ground to find a business card lying in front of his doormat. He picked it up and read the name on the card: Wei Lui.

'Probably an immigrant working at a cheap love hotel,' Kuroko thought as he pocketed the card. He closed his front door (luckily no one had the balls to break in while he was passed out) and went to the bathroom. He was on vacation with the rest of his kindergarten class and he refused to go back looking like a wreck. He barely left the house in the week that followed until he got fed up with being cooped up inside and went for a walk. There was a small shopping area by his apartment complex and he stopped by there. As he was walking around a cheap grocery store he saw someone that vaguely reminded him of the person who had helped him when he was hungover in the love hotel. It seems like he had stared to long and the other person made eye contact with him. Before Kuroko could turn away the stranger started walking towards him and with a slight accent asked him, "Are you feeling better?"

"A lot better thank you for asking," Kuroko replied eyeing the incredibly tall Chinese male before him. Kuroko felt a bit sick with himself it wasn't even a month after Wakamatsu had left him. Furuhashi? What did that even mean! For all he knew, Wakamatsu could have been heading towards Furuhashi Hospital for his new child with the person he was having an affair with.

"This may seem very forward of me but would you like to get something to eat?" Wei asked him.

"Yes, I would like that," Kuroko said as he followed Wei through the store and out the back.

"A friend of mine owns the store," Wei explained as he led Kuroko through a labyrinth of alleyways. Even though Kuroko had lived in this part of the city for a couple years, this part of the area, despite being so close to his apartment, was new to him. They finally stopped in front of a rundown Chinese restaurant that Wei brought him into.

"We can eat here," Wei said as he pulled out a chair for Kuroko to sit in. Kuroko watched as Wei went and talked to another man. Soon enough, Wei came back with two bowls of some kind of noodle soup. It certainly smelled delicious but Kuroko was not sure if this was just a friendly gesture or something more. Ever since Wakamatsu left him, he had become wary of the meaning behind the words and actions. Wei had not bothered to make small talk but instead gave Kuroko his work information. Though Kuroko did not show it, he was glad that Wei was documented. In the end, they agreed to meet up again and then parted ways.

They continued to meet up over the span of a couple months but Kuroko felt himself growing apart from Wei rather than closer. Wei seemed to have only been interested in getting to know more Japanese people and once he learned that Kuroko did not have a lot of connections their conversations turned shorter and their meetings more apart. Finally, Kuroko broached the topic of their relationship, what it was and where it stood. Wei's answers were disheartening and they agreed it was better for them to go their seperate paths. Kuroko found himself at the same bar where he had met that brunette when Wakamatsu left him.

"I don't see your face around here too often," the bartender said to him.

"I try not to drown my sorrows too often," Kuroko replied.

"Broken heart?" the bartender asked.

Kuroko nodded his head and asked for a drink. The bartender introduced himself as Izuki Shun and said the first drink was on the house (even though it was in the house). Kuroko gave a halfhearted chuckle at the poor pun and gulped down his drink.

"There's a guy that comes by every now and then whose pretty broken-hearted too," Izuki told Kuroko, "The dude's fiance eloped with another man and ran of to either Hokkaido or Okinawa."

"My boyfriend for 5 years ran off with another man a couple months ago as well," Kuroko said unhappily as he gestured for another drink, "I sympathize with the guy."

"Then why not go talk with him?" Izuki suggested with a grin and pointed to where a handsome young man, probably still in his twenties, was sitting, "Misery loves company, no?"

Kuroko decided to humor Izuki and walked over to the man. The other man looked up at Kuroko and smirked, "I'm not in a good mood so this better be good."

"Well, neither am I," Kuroko countered and sat down next to the man, "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya."

"And am I suppose to respond by telling you my name?" the other man responded. Kuroko decided it was better to simply cut to the chase with this kind of person.

"My boyfriend left me a couple months ago for another person and I hear the same thing happened to you," Kuroko told him.

"Am I suppose to feel bad for you? Is this suppose to be a pity party for us?" the other man scowled, "I don't need any of it. Take your problems somewhere else."

Kuroko was a persistent person, while the other man had rubbed him the wrong way with how he spoke, Kuroko was still going to attempt a conversation.

"My boyfriend ran off and the only message he left me was the word Furuhashi which doe-," Kuroko was cut off by the other man grabbing him by the shoulders.

"Did you just say Furuhashi?" he demanded, gripping Kuroko's shoulders as hard as possible.

"Yes why are you-"

"That was the name of my fiance, we were going to move to America and get married there," the man explained as he released Kuroko, "that bastard is going to pay when I get my hands on him. Was your boyfriend named Wakamatsu?"

Kuroko was in shock. It was almost one chance in a million that he'd run into the man that had been betrothed to the person Wakamatsu ran off with. He could barely utter a sentence.

"My name is Hanamiya Makoto; this is my business card," the man now identified as Hanamiya said while giving Kuroko a card. The guy was a lawyer who worked for the government or so it said on his card.

"Th-thank you Mr. Hanamiya... I'm honestly in shock right now," Kuroko told the other man as he rubbed his temples trying to figure out what to do in this situation. Hanamiya clicked his tongue disapprovingly at Kuroko.

"Come to my office tomorrow," Hanamiya instructed him, "we have a lot to discuss."


End file.
